Atrapada
by Toylad
Summary: La princesa Flama despierta atrapada en un extraño lugar por una sombra, que al parecer la conoce. NOTA: la historia es sobre lo que pudo haber pasado al finalizar el capítulo "Frost and Fire"
1. Atrapada

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traje un fanfic que no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo así, entonces dejaré que ustedes decidan :D En un principio lo pensé (hasta hoy lo escribo y se me ocurrió hace días xD) como un One-shot (creo que es así .-.) pero dejaré que ustedes decidan y decidí hacerlo por lo que pasó después de Frost and Fire ya que no sé, me pareció buena idea aunque en un principio no pensé en hacerlo después del termino o el tiempo que se dan Finn y Flama, al final no entendí bien .-. Y como el capítulo está en inglés, la parte del final de Frost and Fire la saqué de la traducción de este capítulo que encontré en un video de YouTube; he aquí el link: watch?v=sS-UbLbSdDM&feature= así que muchísimas gracias al que hizo este video y bueno, aquí lo tienen:**

* * *

_Anteriormente en el episodio Frost and Fire (narrador omnisciente):_

_ "… _

_-… Así que tuve que hacer que vencieras al Rey Helado –dijo Finn finalizando su explicación de lo que había hecho para lograr que su novia y el Rey Helado lucharan._

_- Shhh –lo cayó ella- Debí haberlo sabido. Esa carta decía cosas que solo tú podrías saber, cosas personales, Finn –el comenzó a preocuparse por lo que PF le estaba diciendo- Y las usaste contra mí –la expresión del rostro del héroe de Ooo cambió completamente- Pensé que tú eras el indicado con el que podría… Yo… Yo necesito un tiempo a solas –dijo marchándose del lugar._

_- Princesa… -dijo Finn intentando que ella volviera, pero ya era tarde, y ella seguía caminando con el dolor en su corazón- Pero… Dije que lo sentía –continuó el. Entonces su camisa se rompió y el pequeño Gunter, quien se escondía en la camisa de Finn cayó al agua._

_- Lo arruinaste, viejo –dijo el Rey Helado, quien continuaba tirado en el agua fría."_

* * *

_Luego de unas horas con la Princesa Flama (punto de vista de ella) : _

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. En un principio, mi vista se encontraba nublada pero al poco tiempo, con algo de dificultad pude visualizar mi alrededor. Entonces, llegué a notar que estaba encerrada en un tipo de lámpara de vidrio. Al ser transparente, pude divisar que a mi alrededor todo estaba hecho de fuego… Acaso… ¿Acaso había vuelto donde mi padre?

_"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?" _Pregunté con desesperación. Un rayo de luz cayó directamente a mis ojos, los cerré con fuerza y bloqueé el paso de la luz poniendo mis manos frente a mi rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos y la luz desapareció, logrando que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos para entonces contemplar una enorme sombra o al menos un hombre vestido de negro que al parecer me observaba. Estuve paralizada por unos momentos, entonces este soltó una maniática risa, cosa que logró que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

_"¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿¡QUÉ DESEAS DE MÍ!?" _grité con aún más desesperación, la sombra sonrió y me dio la espalda. _"¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAS AQUÍ YA MISMO, COBARDE! ¿¡ACASO QUIERES SENTIR MI FURIA!?" _ el ser que según parecía, me tenía atrapada en ese extraño y horrible lugar, se dio la vuelta y aún sonriendo me dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando: _"¿No te has percatado? No soy tan tonto, princesa Flama, por eso te he atrapado en un lugar que de ninguna forma permitirá que estés 'encendida' en otras palabras, en donde estás no podrás utilizar ninguno de tus poderes, ya que para hacerlo necesitas una atmósfera con oxígeno para alimentar tu fuego, pero en esta cámara jamás podrás lograrlo" _

Di unos pasos hacia atrás, para entonces tropezarme y caer. Me levanté y miré a la sombra, quien me mostraba una espantosa sonrisa.

Estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que esa extraña criatura me acababa de mencionar. Rápida y desesperadamente miré mi vestido, tomé un mechón de mi cabello y pude notar… Pude notar que estaba… Apagada.

Me dejé caer al suelo y tapé mi rostro con mis manos. Me sentía… derrotada. Sentí como si todo el mundo se derrumbara a mi alrededor, no… no estaba preparada para lo que ocurría en esos instantes.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y cayó al suelo. _"No… no lo lograrás" _dije con mi voz, ahora quebrada y algo temblorosa. _"¿Quién me lo impedirá? Dentro de poco tiempo con la falta de oxígeno, te extinguirás completamente." _Dijo mi ahora enemigo. Estas palabras… estas horribles y crueles palabras atravesaron mi mente y llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón. _"¡NO!" _grité lo más fuerte posible y golpeé el vidrio. _"Ni siquiera lo intentes" _me dijo el extraño ser riéndose maniáticamente. _"Ahora, ¿Quién te salvará, princesa Flama?" _ Preguntó él._ "¡Finn! ¡El me salvará!" _ Respondí rápidamente. La sombra rió escandalosamente, más que las otras veces. _"El ya no está, ¿Lo recuerdas?"_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

Puse delicadamente mi mano sobre el vidrio, agaché la cabeza y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

_"Sí… Lo supuse" _ dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

**:0 Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado mi historia y como dije antes, es su decisión si dejo así la historia o la continúo, entonces, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber, ¡Gracias!**

**Toylad fuera, paz!**


	2. Las dos identidades

**Hola! Bueno, pido disculpas por la tardanza pero fue por el cole que no pude subir el segundo capítulo, además quiero agradecer sus reviews y apoyo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que aquí tienen la historia:**

* * *

Observaba a ese extraño ser con mucha furia, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero en ese mismo instante, un solo pensamiento invadía su mente; le costaría caro su atrevimiento.

Después de unos minutos de observar a la sombra, este o más bien esta, salió de la habitación para platicarles sobre algo a sus ayudantes.

Cuidadosamente, salió el encapuchado de su escondite. En un principio, pensó en quitarse la capucha con la cual ocultaba su identidad, pero al final creyó que esta no sería la mejor decisión.

Se acercó a la chimenea y contempló unos segundos el fuego, pero entonces recordó que debía apresurarse y cumplir con su misión; liberarla.

Buscó entre unos papeles que se encontraban en un escritorio, pero entonces, halló lo que se temía. _"Oh no" _dijo en voz baja.

Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y cautelosamente, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para observar el pasillo que se conectaba con la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Miró con atención el pasillo para asegurarse de que la sombra no se encontraba en tal lugar, y al asegurarse de esto, con sigilo y cautela, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo.

Luego de un rato de caminar, divisó una enorme puerta y se dirigió a esta.

Con un poco de dificultad, logró abrir la puerta y entró con cuidado a la habitación, para entonces llegar a contemplar una gigantesca lámpara transparente, en la cual se encontraba alguien que al parecer estaba profundamente dormida; la princesa Flama.

Observó su alrededor con algo de desesperación, hasta que logró divisar una clase de interruptor. Corrió hacia el lugar en donde este se encontraba e intentó accionarlo con la esperanza de que los sensores que se hallaban en la lámpara, dejaran de succionar el poco oxígeno que aún se encontraba en esta, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no funcionaba.

_"Debe ser que activa o desactiva alguna otra cosa" _ pensó el encapuchado mientras observaba su alrededor con el propósito de encontrar algo que le posibilitara salvar a la princesa Flama.

Luego de un desesperado intento de recorrer la habitación en busca de ese "algo" que liberara a su amiga, pudo contemplar un diminuto botón amarillo, el cual fue presionado por el encapuchado rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, con la fe de que Flama pudiera salir de esa extraña lámpara.

Se volteó rápidamente, y fue entonces, cuando observó cómo la lámpara se derretía, dejando en libertad a la princesa del Reino del Fuego.

_"¿Flama? ¡Flama!" _exclamó con alegría el encapuchado mientras corría hacia esta y la abrazaba. Ella, por fin despertó, o mejor dicho, dejó su estado de inconciencia.

_"¿Qué... qué pasó?" _preguntó PF entre bostezos y mientras se frotaba con cuidado sus ojos. _"Estabas en peligro, entonces vine a salvarte". _Al escuchar esta voz, miró a su salvador con sorpresa, ya que por alguna razón, le parecía que anteriormente la había escuchado. _"¿Te… te conozco" _dijo casi tartamudeando mientras se levantaba del suelo y su cabello y piel, volvían a cobrar vida. El encapuchado sonrió. _"Claro que me conoces, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Flama". _Estas palabras se apoderaron de su mente y entonces observó al chico que la había liberado con mucha atención, este soltó una risa, tomó su capucha y se la quitó, mostrando su identidad. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la princesa y se lanzó para abrazar a su amigo. _"Príncipe Flama, te quiero, tontito" _dijo abrazándolo con aún más fuerza, él también la abrazó. _"Y yo a ti, tontita" _dijo en un susurro, entonces ambos se separaron.

La princesa Flama seguía sonriendo, ya que no veía a su amigo desde hacía aproximadamente un mes, él por su parte, también se alegraba de poder estar con su amiga.

_"Y… ¿Puedo saber de qué forma me encontraste o al menos cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" _preguntó ella. _"¿En serio quieres saber?" _preguntó él entre risas, ella asintió. _"Bueno… en ese caso, todo ocurrió así…_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Caminaba con resignación y tristeza. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente, entre ellos, los recuerdos, los que hacían que su ánimo empeorara aún más, pero lo que más atormentaba su mente era simple pregunta; ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Suspiró y cerró los ojos con delicadeza. Luego los volvió a abrir y continuó con su camino._

_Un nuevo recuerdo apareció de repente; la mirada de Fionna, la primera vez que la miró a esos hermosos ojos que tanto que tanto le fascinaban, ella… ella para él era la más hermosa del mundo, con ese largo y sedoso cabello rubio, esa risa, ese… ¡Ese todo! Ese todo que ahora se encontraba lejos… lejos._

_Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente y al no divisar nada fuera de lo normal, decidió continuar con su camino, pero entonces, un par de sombras bastante pequeñas le lanzaron un tipo de saco, el cual se quemó casi inmediatamente y le posibilitó no quedar atrapado, razón por la cual las sombras se asustaron y corrieron con el fin de que el príncipe no los hiriera. "¡VENGAN AQUÍ, COBARDES!" gritó este mientras los perseguía, pero entonces, uno de los pequeños se tropezó y no notó que una pequeña tarjeta se le había caído. PF se agachó y la tomó para leer lo que decía, y al hacerlo, fue cuando descubrió que tenía una importante misión por cumplir."_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

_"Creo comprender, pero de todas formas, tengo algunas dudas; ¿Qué decía la tarjeta? ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?" _preguntó la princesa del Reino del Fuego con interés. _"Solo te diré que gracias a esa pequeña tarjeta, logré localizarte y el Dulce príncipe 'clonó' o algo así a la pócima con la que en un principio llegamos con ustedes aquí, a la tierra de Ooo" _dijo el príncipe Flama con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió. _"Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí" _dijo él mientras le señalaba la puerta a su amiga, pero entonces, una sombra bastante alta apareció y bloqueó el paso de salida mientras se reía descontroladamente. La princesa Flama, reconoció inmediatamente a la sombra, quien la tenía atrapada en ese lugar, ahora no en la lámpara, pero sí de un lugar cuyo nombre y localización desconocía.

_"Príncipe Flama, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí" _dijo la extraña criatura sonriendo. _"No puedo creer lo que has hecho, ¿No te das cuenta de que perfectamente pudiste haber acabado con el hilo de estabilidad entre las diferentes dimensiones?" _ le gritó el príncipe Flama, cosa que confundió aún más a la princesa. _"Admito que habían posibilidades de que algo ocurriera mal, pero, ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Nada pasó!" _dijo la sombra con mucha tranquilidad, lo que hizo enojar al príncipe. _"¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¡`POR POCO Y MI AMIGA MUERE!" _ gritó este con furia. _"¡Pero no ocurrió! ¡Contrólate!" _dijo la criatura entre risas. _"¡NO PUEDO NI QUIERO CONTROLARME! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS PUEDO O QUIERO CREE QUE ERES MI HERMANA!" _volvió a gritar el príncipe. _"¿Mi… hermana?" _fue lo único que pudo decir la princesa Flama, por la sorpresa que el produjeron las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

**ACLARO: lo de la pócima es por mi primer fic; "El portal" pero trataré de no hablar mucho sobre esta y... entonces, Toylad fuera, paz!**


End file.
